The best proof of love is trust
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: Trust is as fragile as glass, yet this is the glue that holds a relationship together, letting the glass fall out of your hand causes pain, mending the glass takes time but one must fix all pieces into place or the damage is irreversable.fullsummaryinside
1. Prolouge

**Merry Christmas I come bearing fic, this story progresses after Girl in the fireplace and continues through to doomsday and beyond.**

**Summary:** _"I can't even make a decision any more without your stupid ship interfering"_

"_Now look here you can insult me but not the TARDIS, she's only trying to help"_

"_And look where that got us, locked up, tortured and no closer to sorting all of this out, next time she wants to help she can lock us up in a broom closet for all I care"_

"_Rose we're going to get out of here, trust me"_

"_That's the problem Doctor, I don't" _

**Prologue**

_"The best proof of love is trust." -Joyce Brothers _

It had been 3 days since they had left behind the space station full of barbequed human body parts, now they just floated in the vortex. The Doctor was busy tinkering in the console room and Mickey was taken advantage of this time by exploring the many corridors and levels of the TARDIS. Neither of them had seen Rose since they started flying the vortex randomly.

Rose had taken this time to visit the library and search for any books that would take her mind from her wandering thoughts and to avoid a talk with the Doctor that she was using all of her will to stop her self from going to the console room and having.

Ever since they had left she had felt an array of emotions, happiness, anger, hurt, acceptance. As hard as she tried she couldn't dislike Reinette, she was just someone else that had fallen for the Doctor and if the Doctor's face was any thing to go by, it had ended badly and both had been out of luck. No she couldn't dislike her, because deep down when you removed all the breeding and 'airs and graces' that Reinette had, she was just like Rose.

The one that Rose was livid with anger at was the Doctor, not just for leaving her and Mickey behind, but for also breaking the promise that he had made to her not even a week before. And a little anger was directed at her self, she had been stupid enough to have let her feelings for the Doctor run so deep, to pine over something that she would never have. The worse part of every thing was that she was afraid, afraid that her trust in the one being in the universe that she once trusted with her life was fading, and she was scared that she was soon going to make a decision that would change her life forever.

xxx

_A short intro to the story, already posted chapter 1 because I am a nice person and I needed something to take my mind off of waiting for TRB SQUEE!!! I'm calm I am perfectly calm, and a little deranged, is any one else suffering from DW withdrawal symptoms or is it just me, it would be nice to know if anyone else is also._

_The only thing that is keeping me going is FF!!_

_Review please_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"A relationship is like a rose,_

_How long it lasts, no one knows; _

_Love can erase an awful past,_

_Love can be yours, you'll see at last;_

_To feel that love, it makes you sigh,_

_To have it leave, you'd rather die;_

_You hope you've found that special rose,_

_'Cause you love and care for the one you chose." _

_-Rob Cella _

The words were all mixing together in one fuzzy black blob on the page, her sleepy eyes itched and her body screamed for comfort. She had been sitting in the library for hours reading the same book, in the same chair, in the same position. She didn't want to sleep because she knew if she did her mind would plague her with memories and fears that had been kept in the shadows of her mind during waking hours.

Rolling her neck she felt the crick in it leaving and the knot in her back loosening. Sighing softly she gave up and eased her self out of the hard chair that she had been sitting in, deciding that she had better go and have something to eat and a cup of tea to soothe her tired body.

When she arrived at the kitchen both the Doctor and Mickey were in there, just as she turned and started to head back the way she came Mickey spotted her.

"Rose?" asked Mickey, 'who else would it be' Rose thought to herself, rolling her eyes and silently sighing in defeat at being spotted.

"Hey ya was a bit hungry thought I should come and get something to eat" she said as she moved her way to fridge on the other side of the kitchen and took out some fruit. Cutting it up she felt two pairs of eyes boring into her back, watching her as she made her way to the kettle to make herself a cup of tea.

"So where have you been Rose, the Doctor and I have been looking all over for you" Mickey asked.

"Was in the library" she said simply.

"The library, why were you in there?" asked Mickey confused

"Reading" she said crisply, and sarcastically.

"Oh so you haven't been avoiding us then" asked the Doctor, finally breaking his silent brooding.

Rose looked over towards him, he was leaning back in his chair and looking at her with a small smile on his lips at the 'joke' that he had just made, yet seeing the look on Rose's face his smile slipped away.

"Can't I read in the library without being thought of as unsocial?" she asked in a cutting tone.

"Wasn't saying that, you can go to the library and read to your hearts content, but after three days one starts to wonder if the person in question is avoiding them." He said to her asking the same question that he had before but in a different way.

"I was not avoiding any one, I wanted to read and I thought that I wouldn't be missed" she said as she started to walk out of the kitchen and back towards the library.

As she rounded the corner she heard the unmistakable foot steps of the Doctor hurrying after her.

"Rose wait up!"

She walked into the library and shut the door in his face.

Out side in the corridor the Doctor gave the door a confused look.

"And she calls me rude, in all my 900 years I have never had a door of my own TARDIS slammed in my face" he said to no-one, knocking on the door happily.

No answer.

"Ah, now see this is where I get the hint and walk away. But where's the fun in that?" he said with a grin. The TARDIS hummed in disagreement. "Oh don't get your wires in a knot, I just want to talk to her find out what I've done, or what I haven't done, or what she thinks I did, or what I should've done or all of the above" he finishes with a grimace on his face and opens the door.

"Can't you take a hint?" Rose asked darkly.

"Oh that was a hint? Sorry going to need to spell it out to me next time" he said cheerfully.

She looked over to him "fine, go away, spelt clearly enough for you?" she said smiling a fake smile that was too sweet to be sincere.

"Nope, it's my library, my TARDIS, and I want to read in it so you're just going to have to put up with me" he said and plonked him self down on a chair dramatically and sat there looking at her.

Rose let go of a frustrated sigh and took the book that she had been reading with her, but before she could get to the door the Doctor was up and in front of the exist his arms outspread blocking her departure.

"We need to talk, what I have done?" he asked in a lost voice

"Get out of my way Doctor" she said in exasperation

"Not until you tell me what I did"

"Get out of the way" she repeated emphatically

"No" said the Doctor peevishly

"Now Doctor"

"Nopey, nope, nope" he started to sing song tone of a precocious

Rose closed her eyes and said "fine"

"Nope, no…what?" he stopped mid song

"I said yes we can talk, happy now?" she said as she turned around and went back to her chair.

"Very" he sat down in the chair in front of her and took her hands in his own.

"Rose look at me, please this is getting ridiculous, we can't be like this with each other"

"Oh so I'm not aloud to be angry at you now, sorry that credential wasn't spelt out to me before I joined" she spat at him

The Doctor bowed his head and then angrily let go of her hands.

"Right so if your not going to tell me what has got you in such a mood then I'll guess shall I?" he didn't wait for her to answer him before he went off in a torrent "right let me see, there was Sarah-Jane, but you've seemed to have gotten over that. There was me letting Mickey on board, you were a bit upset, nothing to warrant such behaviour though. There was me leaving you and Mickey behind as I went and _saved_ Reinette, but you shouldn't be angry at me for that because that is who I am. Ok now let's think a little further back then that, me regenerating, though hardly my fault. Me not waking up when the Sycorax invaded earth, once again hardly my fault, I was still regenerating. And that seems about it; tell me if I have missed any thing"

"Oh you've missed a lot Doctor, a hell of a lot and nothing is going to make any thing better until you figure out what those things are" she spat as she stood up glaring down at him.

"Well if it's so bad being here with all my mistakes and problems then why don't you just leave!" he shouted at her getting impatient at all the guess work.

"That's always your solution when things get a little too tough isn't it? Be careful Doctor one day I might just take up that offer" she said it all calmly looking him in the eye, his hearts dropped as she said her last statement.

"What?" he said to her shocked

"Maybe you say it to give me a hint, you know so that you don't hurt my feelings. It's a lot easier then saying 'leave the TARDIS', probably hurts less too because it feels like you've given me a choice" she kept her voice even not giving in to the tears welling up inside of her.

"Rose" he says lamely

"Maybe it's time I take that choice Doctor. I want to go home, back to London, 2006, to the Powell estate. I'll be in my room packing my bags" she put her book down and walked out of the library leaving behind a very confused and very heartbroken TimeLord.

_Ok once again Merry Christmas can't wait for the TRB its killing me even waiting for a day. _

_Review please _


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait for this story and chapter I sort of lost momentum for this story, but I'm back on track. **

**Enjoy and review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." -Anon._

"What do you mean your leaving?" asked Mickey loudly as Rose packed.

"It means what it says. I'm. Leaving." She put simply; feeling that she didn't need to explain her self to Mickey. She kept packing not looking at Mickey turning away from him and moving to her closet.

"So tell me; why are you leaving" asked Mickey opting for a different tactic.

"Apparently for a lot of reasons" voiced the Doctor as he appeared in the door way "ones that I have to work out all by myself"

"Shouldn't take you too long great mind like yours" Rose shot back at him, still not looking at him, a look of pain crossed the Doctors face.

"Right coordinates are set we should be there any minute" the Doctor stormed out to the console room.

"Right then I'm all packed" she turned from her bag and faced Mickey "you going to stay here or come back home?" Rose asked Mickey

"Let me go and pack, don't have that much stuff and I'll met you and the Doctor in the console room" Mickey hurried off leaving Rose with her thoughts.

She was doing the right thing she reasoned, everything was just getting worse and her being here was causing a lot of problems. Everything had turned to shit quite a long time ago, when he regenerated, and since then things had changed and she was beginning to lose her trust in the Doctor, and he hadn't done any thing to help that spark of trust ignite.

Sighing she took two photos out of her pocket and just stared at them, tears silently falling onto the photo image of her first Doctor, herself and Jack. Things had been so simple back then, those three were so inseparable, a threesome that loved each other and would die for each other without a second thought. They had only had a short time together and then it all ended, killing her a little. Some times she wished that she could have gone down fighting with Jack and the Doctor, and then the three of them would have been together forever, just like she wanted. The Universe was unfair giving them each other and then snatching it all back leaving them at square one again.

She turned her thoughts to the second photo; it was of new Doctor on New Earth. After leaving Cassandra, he had taken her back there and showed her New Earth, they'd had such a great time getting to know one another once again, reconnecting, without a sun burning this time. They had stayed there long into the night just enjoying each others company reminiscing and joking around. As they were walking in new, New York's park, the Doctor had turned to her an indescribable emotion in his eyes.

"You're alright with this whole changing thing aren't you, I know I'm different, but I promise you I'm still the Doctor" his eyes pleading her to believe.

"It's hard you know, I cared a lot for you before, it's difficult seeing your best friend just disappear in your face to be replaced by some one that claims to be him, it's a lot to wrap your head around"

"How's your head with all the wrapping" he asked with a smile.

She chuckled "hurts a bit, and not just my head, its hard making my heart believe it too." She took a deep breath and sighed "but I'm already beginning to see the similarities in the two of you and no matter what happens you still _the_ Doctor"

"But I'm not _your_ Doctor"

"No, but I guess time can only tell if you will be" she stated cheekily looking up at him her tongue between her teeth.

"I have a feeling that while though some things may change Rose Tyler, what we are to each other never will" he stated in actual fact kind of way, he believed it and at the time she had too.

Thinking back Rose thought that the universe couldn't have been so cruel, from that point in time their relationship with each other had changed. She was leaving because in her mind and heart she was fading, she loved the Doctor and it seemed very clear to her that her feelings weren't returned. There was also the unchanging fact that she didn't trust him any more and it was a constant need in their life; if she no longer trusted the Doctor to be there for her when she needed him then there was no point in staying.

She roughly wiped the tears from her cheeks and replaced the photo's to her pocket and picked up her bags heading for the console room, silently vowing to never cry for something that she never had.

When she arrived Mickey was already there, his bags propped up against the chair that he was sitting on. The Doctor was leant up against the console not moving, his eyes not leaving the screen on the console.

_Sorry for the short chapter but it sounded better if I ended it here just for my rights as an author to keep you waiting._

_Review please, much appreciated _


	4. Chapter 3

**OK TWO CHAPTERS IN AT LEAST AN HOUR, should make up for the lack of chapters though it will decrease the amount of reviews I get lol so try twice as hard to leave a review. (you too lurkers)**

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly the TARDIS started to shake and caused Rose to stumble backwards only just getting her balance.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Rose gripping the railing.

"We're not heading towards Earth any more; actually I'm not all that sure we're where headed to be honest" stated the Doctor distractedly frantically pushing buttons, pulling levers and occasionally hitting the console with his trusty mallet.

"We're going to crash, hold on; this is not going to be a soft landing!" he shouted over the bell and the shacking and the whirring of the TARDIS.

True to the Doctor's word the TARDIS crash landed with an almighty bang and another shake for good measure.

"Everyone alright, Rose, Mickey?" asked the Doctor as he got up from his position over by the TARDIS doors. Mickey, on the other side of the console room, shouted back.

"Yeah I'm fine, little bruised" he groaned

Rose was over to the left of the Doctor pulling her self to her feet and putting her head in her hands groaning.

"Think I'm okay, little bit of a head ache and bruising but other wise, yeah, I'm alright" she said looking around the TARDIS.

"So where are we then if not back home" asked Mickey

The Doctor made his way over to the screen, stared at it for a while muttering to him self, he picked up the mallet and hit the screen.

"Nope not working, there is another way that we can find out though" he said grinning to the pair of them.

"Yeah and what's that" asked Mickey

"We explore, come on you two" and with that the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Right so we going to follow him or are we going to stay put and wait for him here?" Mickey turned to Rose and asked.

"Since I don't have any choice in the matter and the TARDIS has decided that this is the place where she wants to be then I guess we follow the Doctor" she said as she walked out and followed the Doctor.

Rose walked out and straight into the Doctors back and Mickey into hers. Rose looked to see what was in front of the Doctor and was not in the least bit surprised.

Before them were six alien guards pointing very dangerous guns at the three of them.

**xxx**

"Well hello there, I'm the Doctor" turning around he spotted Rose and Mickey "and these are my companions, Rose and Mickey. No need to bother with us we'll just go back…"

"You will follow us, you are trespassing" said what appeared to be the leader of this little group, he didn't seem to have a very good hold in the speech department, talking like he was taught how to speak not too long ago.

"Right, um, take us to your leader" said the Doctor with a grin.

"Bind them" the leader barked at one of the other guards.

"It's not necessary, really, we won't run away." the guard tied the rope around the Doctors wrists and tightened them. "Ok that's fine, not to tight I've lost that hand before not to keen on losing it again" the Doctor said as they tied his hands.

When all of them had ropes tied around their wrists, the guards took stations around them, two behind, two in front and one either side. They proceeded to take the prisoners to their strong hold and their Lord.

After 20 minutes of silent the Doctor was frustrated and was hanging out for some conversation.

"So does this leader of yours have a name" he asked the leader, which he had named Brute.

"My Lord" answered Brute

"My Lord, ok so that's what you call him, does he have any other names that he's called" the Doctor tried again.

"His Lordship" answered Brute again

"Right of course, I'll just ask him them when I met him, so, ah," he turned to the guard on his right "do you have a name"

The guard just looked at him and then turned back to look ahead.

"Right your name is Tog" he said in a matter of fact way to 'Tog' who didn't acknowledge the Doctor's christening.

"And you are" he tuned to the guard to his left "Pug, for obvious reasons" he looked behind him to the two guards "and you two are tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, you should be honoured great movie" he looked forwards and pointed to the guard on Brute's left "and you are Babu" he looked over at Brute "and I've already named you Brute" he grinned to Rose and Mickey who were looking at him with a clear 'shut up' signal emanating from them.

"You talk a lot" stated Brute "it is irritating"

"So I've been told, I have quite a gob on me, found that within 2 minutes of getting to know who I was" the Doctor grinned

"You will stop talking" Brute told the Doctor

"Why?"

"Your talk is annoying and has no meaning" growled Brute, the Doctor figured that Brute had never been questioned before and found it irritating.

"Oh don't be like that, I was only trying to get to know you all, and now I do" he said cheerfully

"You will stop talking or I will kill you" growled Brute

"Alright fine, fine, but can I sing"

"No"

"Can I whistle?"

"No"

"Can I hum?"

"No"

"No you're meant to say 'All right, hum', another great movie"

"Doctor" piped up Rose is a clearly annoyed tone.

"Yes Rose" the Doctor turned to look at Rose hoping that she was going to start a conversation with him

"Shut up"

He looked at Rose surprised.

"Look it's not my fault we're here, if you…" he was interrupted by Brute

"We are here, you will stop talking; only if you are spoken to" he roughly pulled them up the stairs.

In front of them was a daunting castle, which caused a foreboding feeling in all three prisoners, but more so in the Doctor.

TBC……


	5. Chapter 4

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT YOU'RE GETTING ANOTHER ONE IN A MINUTE!!!**

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor decided that he didn't like 'His Lordship' for three reasons:

He had no sense of humor.

He was rude.

And he insisted that the three of them were to be imprisoned for trespassing.

The three of them had been escorted by their earlier group of guards down to the prison hold. Down there they were met with the sight of a long corridor lined with several cells. The cells were basically cages that were rusting but standing firm, each individual cell looked into the ones either side separated by the same rusting metal bars, the floor straw.

The Doctor was put in the cell next to Rose and Mickey was put further down, a good 100 feet down.

Brute came over to search them all, finding nothing on Rose and Mickey that may help them escape Brute approach the Doctor.

"Well don't look at me that way I have nothing on me" the Doctor said as Brute rounded on him, Brute reached into the Doctors breast pocket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver "nothing that is useful in the unlikely event that I escaped" he said as Brute continued to search pulling out the Doctor's physic paper and bits and pieces of the TARDIS. Pushing the Doctor into his cell Brute left to give the items to his Lordship.

"Well I have to say that you handled that situation well" said Rose sardonically from the left cell next to the Doctor.

"I think it went rather well" said the Doctor distractedly looking around his cell in distaste.

"Oh yes, we have been imprisoned by some primitive species that looks like they have just started to speak and maybe walk for that matter and we have no means for escape, what didn't go wrong?!" she asked sarcastically

"Well look on the bright side" Rose gave him a disgruntled look "slightly less dark side, like you said they're primitive. Which gives us the intellectual high ground" he said grinning and looking around for any weak points.

"While the cells may look inferior to you Doctor, I assure you the maker is not" a deep disembodied voice echoed off of the mud brick walls.

The Doctor stopped his searching and turned to look through the gloom for the speaker.

"Who's there?"

"You know me not. Let's say that you have caught a lot of attention over your life Doctor, and not all of it is in your interest, Destroyer of Worlds"

The Doctor tensed.

"Isn't that what they call you Doctor, except recently it was your own world that you were the destroyer of" the being laughed as the Doctor's jaw clenched and his eyes became darker with fury.

"And I am to guess that this is the Oncoming Storm that I am now experiencing, while you're assistant here may not be able to feel the fury that you are radiating, I can" the being sneered.

"What do you want" the Doctor said in contained fury

"Revenge; for my people. You, Doctor are the only one of your species because of your _own_ actions; I am the last because of the consequences of those actions"

"My world was affected by the Time War; the Daleks had come to us hoping to erase us from existence. My people fought as well as they could, but soon we had to hide away to protect ourselves. I was ordered to find help, to go to the TimeLord's and seek their assistance. As I was leaving a great fire leapt from my planet and engulfed the entirety of it, my ship was caught in the blast and thrown a fair way back, and I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke my planet was gone and my people dead, I was the last, I have searched many years for the one that did that to my planet. Now I have found you and your TARDIS, and my search for revenge is almost to an end" the being ended smugly and cruelly.

"What are you going to do then kill me?" the Doctor questioned

"Kill you! Now why would I go and do something like that when I can make you suffer the way I have for so many years" he raised his hand and the door to Rose's cell opened, he moved his hand again and it seemed Rose was no longer in control of her actions. She walked out of the cell and walked towards the being (A/N I will be naming him soon!).

"DOCTOR!!!" Rose shouted to the Doctor as she was made to walk against her own free will. Her mouth then shut suddenly as if a metal clamp had been fixed. Her eyes moved frantically panicking and pleading the Doctor to help her.

"Leave her alone! She had nothing to do with the war, let her go!!!" he shouted after the being gripping the bars of his cell and shacking them trying to break through.

"She may have been nothing in the time of the war Doctor, but she is special to you and I have researched you, your companions are your greatest weakness" the being sneered as he walked out of the prison hold with Rose walking in front of him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

He could hear her screams down in the prison hold, they were running through his soul causing the fire within him to rage and engulf him.

How long could would it last before they killed her? He asked him self.

The torture had been going on for a few hours and the Doctor knew it wasn't just to torture Rose, but to make him suffer and to increase his rage. Well they were doing one hell of a job, if they continued there wouldn't be a force in this universe that would have the power to stop him.

Except Rose, and by the sounds of it they were killing her slowly.

"Doctor, when are they going to stop, they're not even asking her any questions" he could tell that Mickey had been crying as Rose's screams filled the long passageway.

Suddenly the sounds of Rose screaming stopped.

"Looks like they're going to stop now" said the Doctor calmly. If one was to look closely there was a fire raging in his eyes as he stood to wait for Rose, the calm façade was just that.

The sounds of the door opening to the prison hold confirmed what the Doctor had thought, they were bringing Rose back.

Brute entered the hold with Rose unconscious in his arms, covered in bruises and her face deathly pale.

The Doctor let out a strangled sound and ran to the front of his cell.

"Please put her in here with me, she won't live if she isn't seen to" he pleaded with Brute.

"She is close to death, there is nothing that you can do" said Brute in a regretful tone.

The Doctor knew that Brute had stood there as they tortured Rose; it was written on his face. He had stood by watching something happen wishing he had the power to stop it.

"Please" he pleaded once again

"Yes" Brute unlocked the door by pressing a key on his wristband, walked in and placed Rose on the makeshift bed in the cell.

"I am sorry. She was very brave, she is strong, her death would be a waste" said Brute as he walked out.

"Doctor! Is that Rose back, is she alright, is she alive" shouted Mickey from his cell.

"She's not to good Mickey, she's hurt pretty bad" he said as he examined all of the burn marks across Rose's ivory skin.

"But she's going to be alright isn't she Doctor?" Mickey asked not bothering to hide the devastation in his voice.

"I don't know Mickey" the Doctor said distracted by his rage at the number of Rose's injuries.

"But" Mickey started to protest.

"I said I don't know Mickey! So leave me to do my job and get Rose back with us okay" the Doctor said angrily to Mickey.

"Right _Doctor_" he stressed the last part.

xxx

He worked on Rose's injuries as best he could with what he had been left when Brute had searched him. This comprised of a handkerchief and ball of string and a needle. Very convenient. The handkerchief was used to wipe her forehead of sweat because of her fever. The ball of string and needle were used as temporary stiches for the deep cuts.

Water was sent to the cell a couple of hours later, instead of drinking it him self he set the bowl against Rose's dry and pale lips and let the water flow down her dry, scream ragged throat.

"You can make it through this Rose, trust me I'll get us out of here I promise" he whispered to her while using some more of the water to wipe her forehead.

Soon the Doctor knew that he couldn't do much else but wait to see if she improved, he lifted Rose off of the bed, held her in his arms and lay down on the bed, Rose safely settled half along the side and on top of him; using the crook of his neck as a pillow.

He knew that if she died the agony and anger that would consume could only be matched by the death of his people and planet.

So much had been left unsaid between them, anger at each other up until the point that she had been taken and tortured, he wouldn't had been surprised if she had been angry at the fact that she was taken because of him. Before they landed here she had one foot already out of the door, tagging Mickey along. She had been so determined to leave, she was angry at him and he only knew part of the reason for her anger, and she wasn't going to help him sort out the rest of the reason.

What had he done?

He could spend hours going through every little thing that could cause Rose to be angry at him, it wasn't that he didn't have time; it was a waste of time. He knew that it wasn't just a passing of the moment thing that could be stored in his memory, it was something big that had caused her anger and hurt. And for the death of him he didn't know what it was.

What if she left? He hadn't even let the thought pass through his mind, it was too painful. Now alone with his thoughts he had time to let it. She had saved him from sinking into self hatred when she met him, showed him how to live again. It was because of her that he was healed and was cheerful in this regeneration. Though the pain of the war was still there, it had become a scar instead of a weeping wound and was a dull ache yet, when called forth raged like a burning fire.

Soon he let a long sigh out and closed his eyes, gently he moved so he could wrap his arms tighter around Rose without causing her harm and softly kissed her on the top of the head breathing in her sent before he to let sleep take him.

TBC……


End file.
